


Three Years, Two months, eleven days.....

by claro



Series: ....time [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: This is for Iolanfg who wanted a second chapter





	Three Years, Two months, eleven days.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iolanfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/gifts).



He had not always been Greg Lestrade. For three years, two months and eleven days he had been Gregory Holmes. For three years, two months and eleven days he had been allowed to share a bed, a name, with the most incredible man he had ever met. He had been allowed to call him his.

Two weeks and four hours ago he’d gone to see him. To talk. To try to win him back. 

They’d had scotch and cheese and talked until almost 3am.

And then…..nothing.

‘Gregory!’

He turned and found himself face to face with the only man….

‘Sherlock has been at the sweeties again…..’

Greg felt his face fall.

‘Do I need to-’

‘No! He’ll sleep it off and be fine by morning. I’ve already let Dr Watson know.’

‘.…oh……how’d that go?’

‘I learned several new swear words.’

Greg bit his lip to stop himself smiling.

Mycroft Holmes sighed and straightened his coat and that’s what Greg saw it.

A thin silver band on the left hand of the only person he loved…

‘Mycoft?’

‘Gregory?’

‘...would….would you like to go…..for dinner….sometime?’

The British Government stared at him for what seemed like hours.

‘Yes,;’ he nodded…….’I’d like that.’


End file.
